othertitlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rate This
Poll created by Nytemare457. Consists of visual novels, magazines, mangaka and more. Pure_Lionheart counts the votes and provides a summary of the results. (Topic has been discontinued until further notice.) Not to be confused with the Rate the Anime poll topic. Rules One vote per person Vote from 1 being lowest to 10 being the highest. Feel free to nominate manga/visual novels/artists/whatever. Anything but anime. Results By Rating (Manga) Fullmetal Alchemist: votes - 9.65 (VN) Ever17: votes - 9.55 (VN) Umineko no Naku Koro ni: votes - 9.49 (Manga) Trigun/Trigun Maximum: votes - 9.45 (VN) Phoenix Wright: votes - 9.39 (Mangaka) Tite Kubo: votes - 9.26 (Manga) Death Note: votes - 9.14 (VN) Fate/Stay Night: votes - 9.06 (VN) Katawa Shoujo Demo: votes - 9 (Manga) Berserk: votes - 8.91 (VN) Tsukihime: votes - 8.88 (VN) Saya no Uta: votes - 8.79 (Manga) Gash Bell: votes - 8.73 (Manga) 20th Century Boys: votes - 8.7 (Manga) Battle Angel Alita: votes - 8.61 (Manga) Mahou Sensei Negima!: votes - 8.59 (Manga) Prince of Tennis: votes - 8.54 (Manga) Welcome to the NHK: votes - 8.53 (VN) Kagetsu Tohya: votes - 8.48 (Manga) Bakuman: votes - 8.48 (Manga) One Piece: votes - 8.47 (VN) True Remembrance: votes - 8.33 (Manga) Love Hina: votes - 8.3 (Manga) Hellsing: votes - 8.27 (Manga) Mx0: votes - 8.12 (Manga) Black Cat: votes - 7.9 (VN) Brass Restoration: votes - 7.78 (VN) Chaos;Head: votes - 7.34 (Studio) Kyoto Animation: votes - 7.33 (Manga) Naruto: votes - 6.94 (Manga) Elfen Lied: votes - 6.9 (Manga) Bleach: votes - 6.46 (Manga) To-LOVE-Ru: votes - 5.75 By Day Intro Week ' Day 1: (Manga) Love Hina: votes - 8.3 Day 2: (VN) Katawa Shoujo Demo: votes - 9 Day 3: (Manga) Fullmetal Alchemist: votes - 9.65 Day 4: (VN) Tsukihime: votes - 8.88 Day 5: (Manga) Bakuman: votes - 8.48 Day 6: (VN) Umineko no Naku Koro ni: votes - 9.49 Day 7: (Manga) Mahou Sensei Negima!: votes - 8.59 '''Visual Novel Week ' Day 8: (VN) Ever17: votes - 9.55 Day 9: (VN) True Remembrance: votes - 8.33 Day 10: (VN) Fate/Stay Night: votes - 9.06 Day 11: (VN) Brass Restoration: votes - 7.78 Day 12: (VN) Chaos;Head: votes - 7.34 Day 13: (VN) Kagetsu Tohya: votes - 8.48 Day 14: (VN) Saya no Uta: votes - 8.79 'Manga Week ' Day 15: (Manga) Trigun/Trigun Maximum: votes - 9.45 Day 16: (Manga) Black Cat: votes - 7.9 Day 17: (Manga) To-LOVE-Ru: votes - 5.75 Day 18: (Manga) Mx0: votes - 8.12 Day 19: (Manga) Berserk: votes - 8.91 Day 20: (Manga) Welcome to the NHK: votes - 8.53 Day 21: (Manga) Death Note: votes - 9.14 '''Big 3 Weekend Day 22: (Manga) Bleach: votes - 6.46 Day 23: (Manga) Naruto: votes - 6.94 Day 24: (Manga) One Piece: votes - 8.47 OT Picks Week Day 25: (Manga) Hellsing: votes - 8.27 Day 26: (Manga) 20th Century Boys: votes - 8.7 Day 27: (Manga) Elfen Lied: votes - 6.9 Day 28: (Manga) Gash Bell: votes - 8.73 Day 29: (VN) Phoenix Wright: votes - 9.39 Day 30: (Manga) Prince of Tennis: votes - 8.54 Day 31: (Manga) Battle Angel Alita: votes - 8.61 Support the Industry Week Day 32: (Mangaka) Tite Kubo: votes - 9.26 Day 33: (Studio) Kyoto Animation: votes - 7.33 Day 34: (Magazine) Shounen Jump America Day 35: (Magazine) Shounen Jump Japan Day 36: (Studio) Shaft Day 37: (Mangaka) Ken Akamatsu Day 38: (Studio) Madhouse Lottery Week(pending) Day 39: (Manga) Day 40: (Manga) Day 41: (Manga) Day 42: (Manga) Day 43: (Manga) Day 44: (Manga) Day 45: (Manga) Nominations Monster(manga) Veritas(Manhwa) Hajime no Ippo(manga) Old Boy(manga) Shamo(manga) Hellsing(manga) Captain Tsubasa (manga) Devilman (manga) Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro (manga) Mirai Nikki (manga) Hokuto no Ken (manga) Souten no Ken (manga) Vagabond (manga) Azumanga Daioh (manga) Battle Angel Alita: Last Order(manga) Flame of Recca (Manga) Genshiken(Manga) Great Teacher Onizuka(Manga) Rurouni Kenshin(Manga) Tsundere(Archetype) Yandere(Archetype) Kuudere(Archetype) Shrinking Violet (Archetype) Kanon (VN) AIR (VN) Higurashi no Naku Koro ni (VN) Karin (Manga) Clannad (VN) Rurouni Kenshin (Manga) Utawarerumono (VN) Yotsuba (Manga) Yume Miru Kusuri (VN) Vagabond (Manga) Kimi Ni Todoke (Manga) Liar Game (Manga) Happy World (Manga) Hourou Musuko (Manga) One Piece(Manga) YuYu Hakusho(Manga) Gantz(Manga) EyeShield 21(Manga) Golden Boy(Manga) Battle Royale(Manga?) Takeshi Obata (Mangaka/Artist) Young King OURs (Seinen Manga Magazine) Weekly Shonen Jump (Shonen Manga Magazine) Kubo Tite(Artist) Kyo-Ani (Studio) GAINAX (Studio) Final Flash (Move/Attack) (DB/Z/GT) Giga Drill Breaker (Move/Attack) (TTGL) Lagann Impact (Move/Attack) (TTGL) Control Art Restriction System Zero (Move/Attack) (Hellsing) Perfect Blue(VN) Naoki Urasawa (Mangaka) 20th Century Boys(Manga) Kana ~Little Sister~ (VN) Princess Waltz (VN) Crescendo(VN) Yume Miru Kusuri(VN) Narcissu(VN) Bible Black(VN) Kana Little Sister(VN) Defense Devil (Manga) Beezlebub (Manga) ikki tousen(Manga) Eva Re-Take Code Geass: Nightmare Of Nunnally (Manga) Black Lagoon(Manga) Bokurano (Manga) Drifters (Manga) new, though. Hold off on it for a while. Just want to get it in there Kare no Satsujin Keikaku (Oneshot) Loop (Oneshot) Planetes (Manga) Tista (Manga) Muyho and Rouji's BSI (Manga) Nurarihyon no Mago (Manga) MPD psycho Eden its an endless world Real ULTIMO Franken Fran God's Left Hand, Devil's Right Hand Mysterious Girlfriend X No Bra 13 Personant Gyo Highschool of the Dead Kiseijuu/Parasyte Soul Eater AIKI Monster Soul Ken Akamatsu (Mangaka) Production I.G (Studio) GONZO (Studio) Welcome to the NHK (Novel) Dorohedoro (manga) (Manga) New Prince of Tennis (VN) Crescendo (VN) Phoenix Drive (VN) Snow Sakura Bonus Day Results *WARNING: Spoilers for various series* 'Spoilers! You have been warned! ' 'Spoilers! You have been warned! ' 'Spoilers! You have been warned! ' 'Spoilers! You have been warned! ' 'Spoilers! You have been warned! ' 'Spoilers! You have been warned! ' Bonus Day 1: (Plot Twist) Bleach - "Who said the espada went from 1-10?": votes - 7.73 Category:Rating Topic